


Marked

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [171]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "Derek says we can suppress our healing for a little while, and I want to try."Boyd raised an eyebrow. "And this is how you want to try?"





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "A Love Bite" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/167377687615/if-youre-still-doing-those-meme-prompts-can-i)

Erica batted her eyelashes. “Please?” 

Boyd laughed softly and kissed her cheek. “We heal, remember?” 

She pouted. “But Derek says we can suppress our healing for a little while, and I want to try.”

Boyd raised an eyebrow. “And _this_ is how you want to try?” 

Erica shrugged and glanced away. “Well, _yes_. I like the idea of you marking me up, babe. I think it’s sexy.” 

Boyd touched her chin and gently pulled her back around to look at him. “Is that the real reason?” 

Her face heated, and Erica squirmed. They’d been together for a while, and Boyd was an absolutely fantastic boyfriend, but there were still some things she had trouble talking about, and teenage fantasies were one of them. Sure, it was easy to put on confidence in front of the rest of the pack, but here, when it was just them, she had to let her walls down. 

“I was always jealous of the girls who came to school with hickeys,” she said in a rush. 

She half-expected him to laugh, but Boyd didn’t. Instead, he just regarded her with those deep brown eyes of his, silently telling her to go on. 

“It was just like… someone liked them enough to _do_ that,” Erica went on. “They either bragged about having to cover it up or wore it like a badge, you know? ‘I’m theirs, they’re mine.’ And I just… didn’t ever have that, and then I got the bite, and I just figured I _wouldn’t_ ever have that.”

It was stupid, really. Erica ducked her head. 

“Okay,” Boyd said. 

She snapped her head back up. “What?” 

“Okay,” he repeated. “I don’t get it, exactly, but that doesn’t matter. It means something to you. So… okay.” 

Erica threw her arms around him and buried her face in her neck. How she’d ended up with this man, she’d never understand, but she’d be grateful for it every day. “I love you.” 

Boyd hugged her back. “I love you, too.”  


***  


Erica sauntered into the next pack meeting with three hickeys on her neck and the biggest smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
